1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a jointed curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
A liquid crystal display device generally comprises an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. Recently, major manufacturers have marketed curved liquid crystal display devices one after another. Generally speaking, the curved liquid crystal display devices allow for the best viewing effect from edge to edge, while a regular liquid crystal display device has poor capability of displaying at edges of a screen. The curved liquid crystal display devices has a screen that has a curved design showing a surrounding configuration toward a viewer so as to provide a wide full-view image, allowing for the same visual enjoyment at both the central portion and the circumferential portion of the screen and also reducing distortion of off-axis viewing for viewing at a short distance. Further, the curved liquid crystal display device allows a viewer's viewing distance to be extended, achieving better experience of viewing. Thus, compared to the regular liquid crystal display devices, the curved liquid crystal display devices have advantages, including: (1) brand differentiating, (2) wider viewable angle, and (3) reducing distortion for short distance viewing.
However, the curve of the conventional curved liquid crystal display device is generally fixed and is not adjustable, imposing limitations to the view angles and complicating the structure and thus requiring a relatively high cost.